


If He Became a She || Osomatsu San || Fem!Oso

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: Fem!Oso, Other, Somewhat twincest?, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: After a week of being away with no trace, Osomatsu has finally returned home but something seems a little bit more peculiar about him? Watch as his brothers discover the REAL secret he's been hiding this whole time. { What if Osomatsu was a girl? Idea from here: birch--white.tumblr.com/post/1498... } I really wanted to make this omg, you don't know how much I was craving to make this shit omg.





	If He Became a She || Osomatsu San || Fem!Oso

"I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes!" Karamatsu insisted loudly

"Theres no way Osomatsu's a girl!" Todomatsu slammed his fists on the table in rage, the brothers have been having the same argument for the past hour but still nothing has been resolved, no other brother dared   
to intrude. 

"How can i prove it to you then? How can i prove to you that Osomatsu is a girl?" Karamatsu was fed up with the argument,  he couldn't keep this up any longer.

"Find a pad,tampon or anything resulting in a sign of a period" Todomatsu gave a sly grin, knowing for a fact that those 'symptoms couldn't be possible to find without getting caught.

"P-Period symptoms...? D-Do transgender men even have periods?" Todomatsu shrugged carelessly

"Well thats yours to find out huh?" Karamatsu gulped nervously,knowing this wasn't going to be an easy task, although he wanted to prove his brothers wrong, he wanted to prove that Osomatsu was a girl.

 

Thanks for reading the prologue! <3

{ Ahhh I really wanted to do this so bad!! I thought about it all last week but I never had the time to start it!~ WARNING! BLmatsu ahead!! OsoKara DEFINITELY ahead!~ }

{ Btw where's Osomatsu in all of this? He/She's just at the pachinko place right now, don't worry! They'll come in soon!~}


End file.
